The Other Side
by Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom
Summary: Katara just saved Zuko! What happens when Aang and the gang go to a fire nation village where she has... admirers! What happens when Zuko's in the exact same village looking for Aang! [ZukoxKatara I'll update as often as I can] Chap 5 up!
1. The Chase

This is my first fanfic and I don't generally watch ATLA, my friend _thinks_ I'm a good writer and she loves Zutara and asked if I could write one so don't be too harsh. Jill, said friend, gave me the facts and showed me some episodes on youtube so yeah, sorry if I'm inaccurate.

- - Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its original characters! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: The Chase

"Wow, it was so nice of Haru to teach me earth bending!" exclaimed Aang spinning rocks around in his hand.

"Well," began Sokka, biting a large piece of meat, "Mmmm, this is good Kat! He owed you one... for saving his people. If he hadn't he would've been a jerk--Ow! What was that for Kat?" Katara bent water all over Sokka.

"Just because..." Katara grinned and Aang laughed as Sokka tried to take another gigantic bite and look indignant. In the end, his eyes were bigger than his stomach and he had a stomach ache all night causing secretive jeers and mirth between Aang and Katara.

When Sokka felt better the gang set off on Appa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko looked out at the skies and then he saw it. _That flying... um... buffalo!... or was it a bison?..._

_Who cares! I need to find Uncle Iroh!_

"UNCLE! I've spotted the avatar's flying fluff ball! Come out here!" Zuko stood there for what he figured was ten minutes (but really 2 minutes...) "Uncle, I'm waiting here! What are you doing that's taking so long!"

"Okay, okay..." His uncle came out with a cup of tea in his hand "Can't a man enjoy some Ginseng every once and a while?" Zuko snorted

"Not when enjoying ginseng is what he does all day! Now we need to turn the course and follow the avatar!"

"And if we're lucky there might be a market where we stop." Said Uncle Iroh

"Finally, something sensible... we'll stock up on supplies."

"And more importantly," Uncle Iroh began.

"No tea uncle..." Zuko said flatly

"But nephew, think of all the rare and strange tea they might have... y'know it's possible to grow tired of the same ginseng... sometimes I wonder whether I should have jasmine or rose hip tea. You might not understand, but drinking tea is a very subtle practice... Zuko? Prince Zuko, where did you go?" Zuko ran off before his uncle bored him to death. Uncle Iroh figured out Zuko ran off and said very loudly, "Zuko, we will finish this conversation later, I'm afraid you don't understand my meaning." He waited for a second or two for a loud groan and walked into his room, satisfied. "Hmm... should I _really _switch to some Jasmine tea... just for today..."

Zuko told the crew to follow the 'giant fluff monster' and told them that if anything came up, he'd be in his room, meditating. He went back to his room, as he told the soldiers he would do, and started his meditating when a loud knock sounded on the metal door.

"Who is it? Why do you interrupt my meditations?"

"We are gaining on them, shall we fire a warning shot?"

"Sure, fine... now leave me be!" the frustrated prince said. The soldier could hear a tone of aggravation in his voice and left immediately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aang, a fireball! look out!" The avatar barely dodged it.

"Damn it! It's that stupid pansy of a Prince!" Yelled Sokka as he spat out the word 'Prince'.

"Well," said Aang, "we'll have to lead them off track!" Aang tried to sound as cheerful as he could in a situation like this. He steered Appa in a bunch of strange and loopy ways he then flew really high, and made an acute low dive down. At this Sokka yelped and fell off of Appa. Luckily, it was close enough to a small island for him to swim to shore and safety.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled after him, but it was too late. "Aang we have to save him!" said Katara, fretfully.

"As soon as we get rid of Zuko, I'll search every nook and cranny of the island! We'll find Sokka!" Katara sniffed and hugged Aang who immediately blushed and twiddled his thumbs on Appa's reins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko saw Sokka drop through his telescope and turned to a soldier, "Steer a course for that island, I think I might've seen something a bit more easier to interrogate then a fluffy monster with an arrow on his head." Zuko smirked. "I''ve got you know avatar... or at least one of your best friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's the first one, also don't worry, I'll get o the village in a little later so no worries!

-Vanilla Swirls of Doom


	2. The Fight

Here's Chapter 2, enjoy... I hope...

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the original characters**

Chapter 2: The Fight

Sokka swam ashore as fast as he could only to turn around and see a fire nation ship headed his way. He ran towards the forest, but tripped on a root and hit the ground which made him unconscious.

A few minutes later, Zuko got on the island via canoe to retrieve Sokka, after all, it's not that hard to take an unconscious person hostage, but found Aang and Katara there to get him first, they were trying to drag him away with out hurting him anymore, which Zuko found quite amusing. Since they didn't notice him he sent a fireball at the avatar but missed by a bit making it look like he wanted to hit the girl.

"Aang," said Katara, "go get Sokka back to Appa, I think the Prince of snobs wants a rematch!" She got in a fighting stance and Zuko thought _I'll make that wench pay for her comment!_

He started with simple moves, expecting she wouldn't be able to counter attack, but she blocked them all using walls of water and ice, then she shot a ring of water around his neck and froze it, tightening it every few seconds. Zuko, hoping to break her concentration, made a ring of fire around Katara and slowly raised the ring to a round wall. He quickly melted the ice around his neck and made the fire around Katara grow closer and closer to her. She couldn't find any moisture in the air due to the fact that three was so much heat. Zuko broke the ring expecting to see a burnt badly Katara, but instead he found nothing. Katara had found a weak spot in the wall and walked through. She snuck around Prince Zuko and water whipped him.

"Ahoy there Lord of the Idiots!" she laughed and kept on water whipping him forcing him to move backwards more and more until she had him backed up against a tree. she sent spikes of ice where his armor openings were and got him stuck to the tree. "Well, it looks like angry boy is stuck to a tree. Tsk tsk. What a shame" Zuko couldn't move, his limbs were in a position that, even if he did bend fire, it would've been useless. It made him furious. He glared as she walked his way to admire her bending.

"Wow, imagine that! The famous Prince Zuko, stuck to a tree by a water peasant... my, my, I bet Gran-Gran would get a kick out of this..."

"Let me go, you filthy, cheating wench!" A voice in the back of his head said, _She hot when she's happy..._ Zuko shook his head and glared.

"How did I cheat, Prince Sore Loser?"

Zuko was at a loss for words, but then stammered, "You... snuck up on me! You shouldn't strike when your enemy's back is turned! It's bad form!" Katara laughed at him and his assumptions. "Quit laughing at me! I'm the prince of the fire nation, Lord Ozai's son and I order you to melt this stupid ice!" He twisted around but the metal, and clothing he was wearing were caught too firmly by the strong spikes of ice that Katara drove into the tree.

"Oh, god, you're just too funny! You're just like Sokka and his instincts!" She said wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"You bitch! Let me go and top comparing me to your nasty little peasant family!"

"Ugh," she said sarcastically, "Now you've _really _done it! That last comment hurt my feelings..." She walked off laughing.

"No! You can't leave me here! Come BACK! I _COMMAND_ YOU!"

Katara stared at him for a second and kept laughing and called for Aang, who she immediately found. She climbed on Appa and they were about to fly off when Sokka yelled, "Hey, look at that! The tree is on fire!"

"Oh my God, that's the tree I stuck Zuko to!"

"Come one Katara! Come on Sokka! We have to help him! He could get hurt!" They ran towards the tree.

"Oh sure... _help _the guy that's trying to HUNT US DOWN!" Sokka said angrily when they got to the tree. They panted and saw that the tree Zuko was stuck to was burning, and Zuko struggling to break free of the spikes, he had already freed one leg, but it had used up most of his strength.

"Oh god Katara! How strong are those freaking spikes in the first place! They're not melting! Well they are, but slower than a snail!" said Aang staring at the fact that they wouldn't melt. **A.N. I know it's against the laws of physics but so is bending elements in the first place so work with me here!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omeegee! Will Zuko be okay! Will Katara ever stop taunting him! Why am I asking you all these questions even though I'm the only one that can answer them! Who Knows! (except me, ha ha...)

-Vanilla Swirls Of Doom


	3. Healing

Here's Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its original characters!**

Chapter 3: Healing

The tree Zuko had been pinned to was quickly burning down, Zuko got so angry that he lost it and used his fire breath. If Aang or Katara didn't hurry and melt the large ice spikes, Zuko would get terrible burns on his back, and probably die. Aang melted the ice, but not before Zuko got bad burns on his back. Aang pleaded with Katara to heal his burns and finally, Katara agreed, but not after a long argument.

Zuko went unconscious before Katara agreed and so she got a bucket of fresh water and took off his upper body armor which melted a bit from the heat... pretty strong armor. She removed the shirt he was wearing under the armor to find that his back was worse than she had suspected. She felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. She used all the water in the bucket and made her water glove (and a slightly conscious Zuko grinned as he felt a cooling sensation all over his upper body) the burns were healed, she replaced his shirt and armor._ Woah, rock hard muscles... this guy must practice all day! And he looks so much more... peaceful asleep... not so hateful, or malicious... Ack! I need to snap out of this! _Katara watched as Aang and a reluctant Sokka dragged him up against a large rock and they got on Appa and left.

Zuko woke up soon after she finished healing him. He watched as Aang bent a the earth underneath them to elevate them into the air. He gave Katara his hand in a mock gentlemanly manner and they both giggled as he helped Katara onto their 'flying fuzz ball with arrows' Zuko tried to get up, but was too weak. He stared up at the sky as they flew off. _She's amazing... _he slapped himself _at healing! She's a good healer! I wish she wasn't leaving... _he, shook his head, and said under his breath, "then when I'd gotten better we could've had a rematch."

When Zuko had more energy he got up and make a signal to the crew, mainly his Uncle, with fire, to get him off the island. They turned the ship towards the island and picked up the slightly dazed and slightly furious Prince and his uncle helped him aboard. He was sent to the ship's infirmary where he made up a story about how his back go burned, hoping not to reveal that he had lost to a water peasant, not to mention a _younger _water peasant. _Feh... trying to act like the noble ones and saving me... they just _had _to rub it in my face... and that girl... she was amazing... but she mocked me... Ooooh... I can't wait for a rematch... next time, she's going down... I can't wait to see her beg for mercy! _He smirked and laid down on an infirmary bed while the healer treated his left over wounds that Katara couldn't heal because she didn't have enough water; she didn't want to use sea water... that would've stung his back.

When the healer let him out, Zuko stalked back to his room and sulked in the corner. When he decided that wasn't doing anything for him he walked over to his bed and tried to take a nap... but he was too restless and couldn't sleep. _Stupid peasant, she mocked me! I'll make her pay! She's the only thing in the way of the avatar, that wannabe warrior is useless and I could defeat him in a heart beat... that girl though, is a challenge. If only I could capture her... the avatar would come rushing after her as soon as he realizes what happened. I could use her as bait, then interrogate her... I'd love to see her cower in fright. _He smirked at the thought of that annoying girl scared of him. _Besides, I've seen how the avatar looks at her, and it was just sooooo important to get that necklace back, but she's completely oblivious to it! Stupid idiot... with her water... and her ice... _He punched the wall, angry at how she had taunted him. Then she went and healed him, Zuko didn't get it. _She's my frickin' enemy and then she goes and heals me? Ugh... women! But the avatar's no fool... I'm sure he had more than one reason for letting her come along, she's sorta kinda _he choked on his words "pretty..." _Oh godammit! I need to meditate or something! That stupidd girl is driving me crazy!_ He walked out the door of his room where he saw his uncle walking towards him and his room.

"Good day, Nephew. Now, I am here beecause I heard a most curious sound from your direction. Did you dent you wall again?" He looked into the room and before Zuko could answer, said, "Aaah, I see you havePrince Zuko, come join mme for some tea, it will take your mind off of punching the walls in your anger... I was just enjoying a nice cup of g--"

"Gensing uncle... I know. Fine, fine I'll go have tea with you, but if it flies in my face again, it'll be that _last_ time!" Uncle Iroh's face lit up and he dragged Zuko to the tea room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya know what would be a weird match? Iroh and Gran-Gran! O.o


	4. New Kids On The Block :P

Hello readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, blah blah blah**

Chapter 4: Arrival

"Come on, Katara," Aang said as he made a sad puppy face, "I've mastered all the _other _elements and you've avoided the fire nation for weeks! What about the comet!" Katara had to admit it, if they didn't hurry up, Aang would be too late, and the Fire Nation would win for sure!

"Okay," Katara said, exasperated, "fine then Aang, but I don't want to spend too much time in the Fire nation, we could get caught!"

But then Sokka burst into the conversation surprising his sister and friend, "WHAT!"

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Katara said, oblivious to what he was yelling about.

"Aang is the Avatar," Sokka began impatiently, staring at them like they had each grown extra heads, "He's a bald, twelve year old monk with BLUE ARROWS on his body! Not to mention the fact that his clothes are in the air bender style! Are you guys really _that_ stupid?" Sokka was reluctant after that last question because as soon as he closed his mouth Katara drenched him. "What did you do _that_ for!"

"First, it's fun to see the look on your face," at this Sokka glared, Katara finished, "Second, I'm not stupid and I already thought of something." Katara proudly pulled out a wig she had bought at the marketplace in the last town they had stopped at. It was the place Aang had learned earth bending, Haru was willing to teach after the service Aang had done for him and his town.

Sokka looked bashful but then gained confidence and retorted, "and the _rest _of the arrows_?" _

Katara again smirked and pulled out an out fit, a red one with sleeves similar to the ones Jet had that covered his hands. "Does _that_ cover it brother, _dear?"_ With that Aang cracked up at an embarrassed Sokka.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh put his hand on his nephews shoulder and immediately Zuko flinched, with concentration broken he listen impatiently, his uncle continued, "Prince Zuko, stop meditating and come have some tea with me."

Zuko glared at his uncle and said, "Uncle, I don't want tea, I want to meditate." With that his uncle nodded and left. Zuko had been particularly moody the last few days... ever since that fight with that water peasant on the Island and in the North Pole. At the North Pole he had melted through her ice, captured the Avatar, and yet, she _still won _with her damn snow, Zuko didn't want to admit it, but he really underestimated her power with water. _Feh, it was luck, a mere full moon and she was set! Stupid blizzard, I would've been back in the Fire Nation capital with my people and the Avatar without that stupid peasant and her stupid full moon. Oh, and the blizzard didn't help either. She doesn't know what it's like! And that time on the island! She was mocking me! Me, the prince of the Fire Nation! Ugh, she'll pay for it!_ He thought angrily to himself. It wasn't fair, every time he even came close, _something_ had to happen to stop him from capturing the Avatar. Zuko hadn't been sleeping well lately either. He kept on dreaming he was in the air, petrified, fighting the water girl... losing, the mere thought made him twitch. It got worse: in the end she _won_ and flew off with the bald monk and her loud brother. He didn't know why, but he felt a fit of jealousy coming on him every time he saw her flying of with the Avatar. He got off of his bed where he had been sitting, meditating. He was frustrated with his emotions and he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He felt disgraceful as he looked at his scar, how he hated that scar... then he looked again and started imagining the water peasant girl standing next to him, holding his arm. He shoot a fireball at the mirror, ashamed of his hallucination and walked out of his room, slamming the door. He stormed down the stairs and heard a noise that sounding like a dying beast, quickly coming to realization, he recognized the sound of his uncle singing... _so it's music night, I think I feel bad for those men down there_, he thought. He smirked at the lieutenants, they were wincing at his voice, but soon he finished and they clapped respectfully.

Suddenly someone yelled from the watch area, "We've reached land!" _Finally_ Zuko thought to himself. He had devised a plan and told his uncle to hide the ship there for a while while he went to the village under disguise, to see if the Avatar was on the island.

Uncle Iroh began to say, "Prince Zuko, I'm not to sure that's a good idea--" but was cut off by Zuko, who immediately told him it _was,_ as a matter of fact, a good idea and that he planned to do just what he said. Iroh sighed and consented.

Ten minutes later, the ship was hidden in a near by cove and Zuko slipped on a dark cloak which hid all of his features. He silently walked onto the land, _I hope I see that girl again, Katra, did they call her? No, that's not right Katora? No, Katara... that's the name! _He thought... he then slapped himself and said to himself, "but only for a rematch."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At the same time Zuko entered the small village, Aang, Sokka, and Katara did too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hope you like it R&R!

-Vanilla swirls of Doom


	5. Kuro

Dun Dun Dun!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its original characters!**

Chapter 5: Kuro

It had been a day and Katara was struggling to find a teacher for Aang. They took a small deserted hut with a tiny storage room for hay on the outskirts of the village as free lodgings and were running low on food. Katara announced that she was taking a bit of money and going to town.

"Alone? A girl walking around in a _fire bender_ village?" Her brother retorted. Katara gave him a confused look, "You mean you don't notice how guys look at you? Remember Haru? Jet? What about in Omashu? And in the North Pole? Come on!" He looked at the two oblivious people in front of him. "No one noticed? You guys must be BLIND! Look, I'm coming, okay?"

Katara, not looking for an argument agreed. Normally, she would've made some sort of sarcastic remark, but she was in a hurry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Dad, I hate the marketplace!" said Kuro impatiently, "I want to go to war! Besides, all the girls always follow me around!"

" You're too young to go to war, you're only 15," Said his tired father, "Be content with your admirers. Besides, I need your help finding that meat your mother wanted for our dinner tonight. I don't know why they follow you around so much though, it's a lot more attention than what I got when _I _was your age..."

"I'm rich, handsome, a talented fire bender, and an amazing warrior! Of course the girls love me, I--" he looked up and saw Katara walking around looking amazed... but she with an older boy,_ I can fix that, she's beautiful, and look at all the guys looking at her... _he thought to himself, "I think I'll go look around." His father looked surprised and then saw the new girl walking towards the fruit stand, his son walking in their direction. He thought to himself _I suppose we'll be having a guest for dinner tonight._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Katara, just pick some fruit and hurry u--" Sokka was pushed out of the way by Kuro, "Hey what was that for?" He said angrily, but Kuro was already talking to Katara.

"Your name's Katara, huh? So, what's a pretty girl doing with the likes of _him_?"

"He's my brother," she said flatly, "and I don't like it when people push him around."

_Shoot... bad move._ "Oh, I see, and I'm sure he's a great warrior," he said to a smirking Sokka, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" She turned around and looked at him with her soft blue eyes, she raised her eyebrows. _Hmm... blue eyes are uncommon in the fire nation..._ he thought admiring them. "You have pretty eyes." He guessed that got to her.

"Sure, I'll come over for dinner, but I'll have to leave shortly afetr sundown," Katara said, reading it in her brother's eyes, "My brother is over protective... as I'm sure you noticed." she rolled her eyes and pointed at Sokka, who was examining Kuro suspiciously.

"I'm sure he has every right to be," Kuro said, going for the flattery approach, "see how the boys here look at you?"

"Including you..." Sokka muttered, barely audible. Katara asked him his address indifferently, and Kuro, hoping to impress her said, "Oh it's over there," He said, pointing to the biggest house in the village., "ya can't miss it!"

Katara looked up, nodded, and to Kuro's dismay and surprise, didn't look as if she cared too much about the big and pretty mansion. She walked off after saying good bye and went to the meat stand where she stood in line behind Kuro's smirking father _I hope this girl teaches him to stop bragging_.

Apparently not because as soon as she walked off Kuro said smoothly, "She _so _wants me..." Sokka couldn't help hearing this and cracking up.

"You?" he said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, "I've seen Katara pay more attention to a TWIG!" Sokka walked off laughing with an angry Kuro glaring at him. In any other case he would've attacked the boy, but he was the brother of the new girl. He didn't want her angry.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dinner was uneventful. Katara was obliged though, to accept from an offer she received from Kuro to ask his fire bending teacher to teach "Taang", her "half-brother". The food was better than what she had had in a long time, but other than the offer from Kuro, he bragged all night about his fire bending and money. Katara looking extremely disinterested and Kuro's were parents sending each other amused looks at their son's failed attempts. Finally, Sokka showed up outside the house to pick her up. He looked a bit angry and she soon found out why.

When they got back to the hut, lying by Katara's sleeping bag were about 12 different types of flowers, each with a card in red or purple ink, each from some sort of secret admirer or some such.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Zuko struggled to find shelter in the woods near the village, he finally found a clearing and set up camp under a canopy of trees and some barely visible stars. He slowly nodded off to sleep, his last thought was what he had seen in the mirror He smiled at the thought and then slapped himself again. He then dozed off.

R&R!

--Vanilla Swirls Of Doom


	6. Of Unexpected Meetings and Egg Custard

Here's Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of its original characters!**

Chapter 6: Of Unexpected Meetings and Egg Custard

Katara never liked fire bending, but since Aang was giving her sad puppy face again, and was struggling with fire bending, she decided to go to one of his lessons for moral support. Aang's account of his progress was inaccurate in her opinion. He said he was terrible, he wasn't... he was great for someone just starting, and the teacher was impressed too. Then Katara realized it was probably because Aang had learned all of the other elements with such ease. In fact, he had surpassed Haru in the first 3 days of training... but still, Aang wasn't satisfied.

As Katara watched the teacher was trying to show him the right stances to do a tricky move Katara had once seen Zuko pull off. He'd arch the fire and lashed it out, almost reminding Katara of the water whip, with different moves. She decided she would try it out with water later. Then she started thinking of a dream she had: She was standing on Appa with a cloaked man and Kuro was there. Kuro started taunting the mystery man and then pulled off the man's cloak to reveal-- and then as soon as the cloak had come off, she fell off of Appa and onto a pile of hay. At the end of Aang's lesson, the teacher told him that as soon as he learned fire breath, he'd be better than Kuro. That made Katara happy. _Finally, someone to make him shut up..._

"_Taang_, you did really well!" She said and hugged him. He blushed and thanked her, she continued, "I'm gonna take you out for some egg custard!" At that comment Aang's face lit up.

"Thanks!" he winked at her and smiled because to him it was fun to go around town with an alias. They had decided that Sokka and Katara were brother and sister which _was _true, here comes the not truth and that Aang, who they switched to Taang, was their half-brother. This was decided on the first night. So, Katara walked with Aang down the road after saying good bye to his teacher.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Zuko was hungry and wanted food, he had tried nuts and berries from the woods, but they disgusted him. He put on his cloak and walked to the market sulking. When he got there he saw the water peasant with some strange boy. He had spiky dark hair, light brown eyes, and a goofy look about him. He looked familiar, but Zuko couldn't quite figure out who the boy was. Then he noticed how the boys in the village looked at Katara and felt jealous as she walked to the pastry stand holding hands with the mystery boy who was, apparently, enjoying the attention greatly. Zuko slapped himself yet again, his face had become sore by then, and inadvertently walked over to the pastry stand. He overheard Katara talking to the boy.

"Well, Taang, which one would ya like?" The boy pointed to a large egg custard and the woman at the stand gave him the custard and Katara paid her. _Feh, _Zuko thought... _disgusting_. Katara and the so-called Taang walked off, but not before Katara saw the man in the cloak that was standing in line.

_Oh crap... that guy is here! _She thought as she quickened her pace looking concerned and walked off with Aang and the custard. Zuko was sure he had blown his cover from the look on her face, but didn't know how. He swore under his breath and got out of line. _Wait... Taang! Last time I remember, the girl called the Avatar Aang! That's the Avatar! He grew hair?_ Then he remembered the smug happy look on the Avatar's face as the girl held his hand and walked him through town. _Of course! I'll capture the girl and use her as bait! _He thought, and then a feeble thought in the back of his mind popped up, _and you'll get to meet her too!_ He would've slapped himself yet again, but didn't want to look weird, instead he swore under his breath.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••"You got Aang custard, but not _me!_" Sokka said angrily. Katara and Aang had only just walked in the door.

"Well, since he's the avatar," she began, "and happens to be learning the last element needed... yeah, I did." Sokka glared as he tried to think of a comeback , but couldn't, so he hmphed and sniffed.

Aang and Katara laughed, but deep down, Katara couldn't help feeling worried about the presence of the cloaked man. It was getting close to sun down and she decided to start making dinner from the food left over. _ I'll have to do more food shopping tomorrow... I should've remembered when I took Aang out for his custard._ She sighed and fixed a salad. Figuring Sokka would probably bug her for some meat she heated up the meat from last night, set it out, and called Sokka and Aang.

"Guys, I made some dinner," she said tiredly, "I'm not hungry, just sleepy, so I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She walked off to her sleeping bag while Aang, Sokka, and even Momo fought over the food.

Then Aang looked up, "Hay, oh no! I forgot to feed Appa today!" He ran outside, blew his bison whistle and Appa popped flew out of the forest. And he began to get some hay for Appa to eat. He then ran back in to find a tiny amount of food left and a Sokka with cheeks bigger than a chipmunk's. Aang sighed and finished the rest of the food off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aaaaw, poor Sokka...

-Vanilla Swirls Of Doom


End file.
